Pikachu, charmander: a true love ❤️
Charmander And pikachu were always best friends. However, within the fact that they were friends, charmander hid a secret within her heart: she loved him. She wanted to let him know that she loved him, but she also kinda didn’t because she was afraid that revealing the truth to him would change her life forever. What if pikachu thought it was gross and didn’t want to be her friend anymore? She still wanted to be friends, but she also kind of wanted to reavel. However, one day, charmander decided to talk to her friends, squirtle and bulbasoar. However, squirtle kinda noticed that she was blushing. “Charmander, are you ok?” She Said. Charmander blushed even harder. “It’s ok, i’d Rather not talk about it.” She Said. This just got into bulbasoar‘s attention. “Are you sure?” She Said. ”Ok, ok.“ Said charmander. “The truth is... I have a crush on another Pokémon. The 2 girls gasped. “Which boy do you like???” Asked squirtle. Charmander blushed super hard. “Pikachu...” She Said. Squirtle And bulbasour gasped. Charmander had a crush on the most popular Pokémon in the entire high school?! “Please... promise you won’t tell anybody.” Said charmander. They both smiled brightly. “We promise.” They said. “Good.” Said charmander, smiling as bright as them. Meanwhile, pikachu was having the same problems as Charmander. They were best friends, but pikachu loved her. He wanted to let her know, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Then one afternoon, he and charmander did their homework together. Sometimes, every now and again, he could not look away from her. After being friends for years, he had stronger feelings for her, but he was a bit too shy to tell her. he daydreamed sometimes that he asked her out, but he is not much of a daredevil, so he never really tried to really go on a date with her. In his daydreams, he gave her a flower to show how much he likes her. But then one day, when they were playing Minecraft (yes, Minecraft, lol) at his house, he decided to try. However, sadly, when he tried, he could not get the words out of his mouth and he just sat there with a sweet smile instead. Charmander told him that she had fun with him when playing Minecraft. Then, all of the sudden, pikachu got the courage to ask her if she wanted to get some ice cream. “Sure, i’d Love to!” She Replied! He gave her some ice cream once they got at the ice cream pilor, and when they sat down, he looked at her and smiled. He tried his best to throw his feelings into a big ball and get them all out, but sadly, he still did not dare. But then, she told him that she really likes how he gave her the offer of ice cream. Then, all of the sudden, she accidentally hit ice cream on his check. She said she was sorry and licked it off. As Charmander took a good look at pikachu, at first, he said nothing, but blushed a little. After a little while, pikachu had finally gathered up all his courage and told her how much he loved her. Smiling, Charmander locked him into a kiss. They looked at each other as they were kissing and both blushed. After that, he asked her if she wanted to go out on a date. Charmander replied saying, “sure...!” He asked her if she wanted to go to the movies and see Ferdinand. The next day when they went out on their first date, they watched Ferdinand. During the film, pikachu held Charmander‘s hand. They both had a good time watching Ferdinand. When the movie ended, pikachu Said, “how did you like watching ferdinand?” She kissed him on the check. “I had a great time!” She Said. A few days later, pikachu helped her and her big sister, charmelon, in her shop and sewed dresses. a few nights later, charmelon helped charmander get ready. When pikachu went inside, he was so shocked to see her smiling in a nice dress. They went to a reastaraunt. Charmander got to choose first on the menu. They both had a nice time, just like when they went to watch ferninand. After the date, Charmander took pikachu home as her gentleman. Then one day, it was valintines day, and pikachu gave her a special card. Inside the card, he and charmander were kissing, and the words said, “will you be my girlfriend?” Charmander kissed him and told him, “yes, i’d Love to!” After that, they spent most of their days together. One day, they went out with milkshakes. Sometimes when their dates were when they were having picnics, pikachu would give charmander flowers. Whenever Charmander was sad, he would give her a flower and a kiss to make her feel better. When cristmas came closer, pikachu and Charmander put on their coats, scarves, hats, mittens, boots, and snow pants and played in the snow. When it was time to give presents, charmander got a yellow scarf. Pikachu got a scarf too, but the only difference was that it was orange. When the Christmas festival came to town, they both went together and spent some time there. A year passed, but charmander and pikachu still loved each other and were still dating. A year ago before that, they looked at each other after they kissed with a blush and a smile, and both of them liked to remeber that memory. One day, Charmander gave him flowers and a card in the clubhouse where she liked to spend time with squirtle and bulbasour. She was so happy to see that he blushed every time she kissed him. One evening, they celabraded their one year anniversary. He took her to a place with a starry sky and the moon, and he told her he loved her. A few more years passed and Charmander And pikachu were now adults who were still dating. He asked her if she wanted to marry her since he loved her so much, and pikachu happyliy answered yes. They got married and invited their friends and family to the wedding. After a year of being married, Charmander got pregnant and she and pikachu found out that it was a boy. Both of them were sooo happy that they would now be parents. When the boy was born, he looked just like his dad, pikachu. He was peach with a brown tail. Pikachu And Charmander named their little son, “Leo.” A few years later, they had another baby, and this time, it was a girl. She looked just like her mom, Charmander. The happy parents named their cute daughter, “night Luna.” She was interested in her mom’s singing and liked to bake. Sometimes, night Luna liked to play games with pikachu and Leo. The end PLEASE READ THIS!!!: 1: I don’t own Pokémon, Pokémon belongs to Cartoon Network (the only chacters who belong to me are leo and night luna beacwise they aren’t in the show) 2: if I made any mistakes, please tell me in the comments. 3: be sure to check out my “the animal Jam rabbid” wiki in 2019! thanks so much for reading this!